Portal:H2o Infos
thumb|229px|link=Datei:H2o-plotzlich-meerjungfrau.jpg thumb|left|306px '' ''H2O - Plötzlich '''Meerjungfrau (Originaltitel: H2O: Just Add Water; kurz H2O) ist eine australische Jugendserie von Jonathan M. Shiff. Produziert wurde die Serie von 2006 bis 2009 von Shiffs Produktionsfirma Jonathan M. Shiff Productions in Zusammenarbeit mit ZDF Enterprises. Sie handelt von drei Teenager-Mädchen und ihren normalen Teenagerproblemen, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nebenbei noch Meerjungfrauen sind. Die erste Episode wurde am 7. Juli 2006 von dem australischen Fernsehsender Network Ten ausgestrahlt, während die deutschsprachigeErstausstrahlung am 30. Juli 2007 im KiKA erfolgte. Eigentlich nur für zwei Staffeln geplant, wurde, aufgrund des großen Erfolges, noch eine dritte Staffel produziert. Ebenso wurde im Juli 2011 die Produktion eines Ablegers, der den Titel Mako – Einfach Meerjungfrau trägt, angekündigt. Handlung Die Serie erzählt von drei Freundinnen, (Emma, Rikki und Cleo in den ersten beiden Staffeln und Bella, Rikki und Cleo in der dritten Staffel), die sich in Meerjungfrauen verwandeln können. Um dies geheim zu halten, führen sie mehr oder weniger ein geheimes Doppelleben als Mensch und als Meerjungfrau. Haupthandlungsorte *'Mako Island': Mako Island ist eine fiktive Vulkaninsel im Pazifischen Ozean nahe Australiens Küste. Hier wurden Emma, Rikki und Cleo durch das Baden im mondbeschienenen Wasser in einer der Höhlen des erloschenen Vulkans der Insel zu Meerjungfrauen. *'Sea World': In der Serie heißt der Vergnügungspark Marine World. Hier arbeitet Cleo ab und zu. Die Serie wurde an der australischen Gold Coast gedreht. Figuren Hauptfiguren: 'Cleo Setori' Cleo lebt mit ihrer kleinen Schwester Kim, ihrem Vater Don und ihrer Mutter Bev in einem Haus. Im Gegensatz zu Emma streitet sie sich häufig mit ihrer Schwester, da Kim häufig nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist. In der zweiten Staffel hat sich Bev von Don getrennt und die Familie verlassen. Als sich Don am Anfang der dritten Staffel mit Sam anfreundet, unterstützt Cleo die Beziehung, so dass die beiden schließlich heiraten. Sie hat verschiedene feste Jobs im Vergnügungspark Marine World. Zu Beginn der ersten Staffel arbeitet sie in dem Delfin-Aquarium, später wird sie dort Eisverkäuferin. In der dritten Staffel bekommt Cleo dort ihre eigene Delfin-Show. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel erkennt sie, dass sie mehr als nur Freundschaft für Lewis empfindet, den sie schon von klein auf kennt. Sie kommt mit ihm zusammen, trennt sich zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel aber wieder von ihm. Während der zweiten Staffel pflegt sie ein feindschaftliches Verhältnis zu Lewis neuer Freundin Charlotte. Gegen Ende der zweiten Staffel kommt sie wieder mit Lewis zusammen. Cleo als Meerjungfrau: 'Cleo braucht von allen dreien am längsten, um mit der neuen Situation als Meerjungfrau zurechtzukommen. Mithilfe ihrer Fähigkeit kann sie Wasser formen, wie sie will. Dazu kann sie Wasser unendlich weit ausdehnen und es quasi explodieren lassen. In der 2. Staffel kann Cleo auch den Wind kontrollieren. 'Emma Gilbert ' '''Auch Emma lebt mit ihrem kleinen Bruder Elliot, ihrer Mutter Lisa und ihrem Vater Neil in einem Haus. In der Serie wird Emmas Familie so dargestellt, dass sie enger zusammenhält und mehr miteinander reden als in Cleos Familie, wenngleich Emma ihrer Familie nichts von ihrem Meerjungfrauendasein erzählt. Dies äußert sich zum Beispiel dadurch, dass sie ihren Urlaub unbedingt zusammen als eine Familie verbringen wollen. Zur dritten Staffel verlässt Emma mit ihrer Familie die Serie, um eine Weltreise zu machen. Während der ersten Staffel hat Emma keinen festen Freund, wirft jedoch hin und wieder einmal ein Auge auf den Sportler Byron. In der zweiten Staffel trifft sie den Reitlehrer Ash und freundet sich mit diesem an. Trotz ihrer engen Freundschaft und der zahlreichen Merkwürdigkeiten durch ihr Meerjungfrauendasein entschließt sie sich, ihm ihr Geheimnis nicht zu verraten. Dies wird in der Serie so dargestellt, als ginge ihr es bei dieser Entscheidung ums Prinzip. Nachdem der Konflikt mit Charlotte beigelegt ist, zeigt sie es ihm doch noch. '''Emma als Meerjungfrau: '''Vor ihrer Verwandlung zur Meerjungfrau wird Emma als ambitionierte Schwimmsportlerin beschrieben. Da sie nach ihrer Verwandlung in eine Meerjungfrau nicht mehr öffentlich mit Wasser in Berührung kommen darf, muss sie nun ihr bisheriges Leben erst einmal hinter sich lassen. Danach zeigt sie sich jedoch offen für die neue Situation und gewöhnt sich schnell an sie. Ihre magische Fähigkeit als Meerjungfrau ermöglicht es Emma, Wasser gefrieren zu lassen. Sie kann auch die Flüssigkeiten eines Stoffes oder Türschlösser erstarren lassen oder von innen aufsprengen. In der zweiten Staffel wird ihre Kraft verstärkt, so kann sie auch auf einer – eigentlich trockenen – Tischplatte Eis erzeugen oder es schneien lassen. 'Rikki Chadwick' In der ersten Staffel bleiben Rikkis Zuhause und ihre Eltern vorerst unbekannt, später erfährt man, dass sie allein mit ihrem Vater in einem Trailer-Park lebt. Zunächst schämt sie sich dafür, schafft es jedoch bald, ihr Familienleben mit mehr Offenheit zu betrachten. Generell scheut Rikki sich nicht in deutlichen Worten ihre Position darzustellen und hat auch zu fast allem eine Meinung. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel freundet sie sich mit Zane an, ist allerdings nicht durchgehend mit ihm zusammen. '''Rikki als Meerjungfrau: '''Sie sieht die neue Situation als Meerjungfrau als eine Art Abenteuer an und da sie ohnehin neu in die Stadt gekommen ist, findet sie sich am schnellsten mit ihrem Meerjungfrauendasein und den damit verbundenen Nachteilen gegenüber der Öffentlichkeit zurecht. Sie kann Wasser erwärmen, kochen lassen oder zum Verdunsten bringen. Dadurch kann sie sich beispielsweise selbst wieder trocknen. Rikkis verstärkte Kräfte in der 2. Staffel erlauben es ihr Feuer zu erzeugen und Blitze zu schleudern. 'Isabel „Bella“ Hartley' Bella ist ab der 3. Staffel als neue Meerjungfrau dabei. Sie ist Meerjungfrau, seit sie neun Jahre alt ist. Bella wurde in einem See in Irland verwandelt. Als Will ihr Geheimnis erfährt freundet sie sich mit ihm an und kommt später mit ihm zusammen. '''Fähigkeit von Bella: '''Bella kann Wasser erhärten. Dadurch wird es zu einer Art Gelee, dass sich nach einiger Zeit wieder in Wasser zurückverwandelt, oder, wenn sie den Vorgang weiter fortsetzt, zu einer Art Glas beziehungsweise durchsichtiges Plastik, das stabil ist und sich nicht zurückverwandelt. Zusammen mit Cleo kann sie so zum Beispiel aus Wasser Figuren erstellen. Kategorie:SCHÖN DAS ES GIBT Kategorie:WIE GET SO WAS Kategorie:WIE LAGE HABT IHR DAS GEHSCHAFT ZU DREN Kategorie:ICH KÖNNTE ES NICHT MITZHALTEN Kategorie:BIS DAN DEINE Annika 'Lewis McCartney' Er ist ein Freund des Meerjungfrauen-Trios und kennt ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis und ihre besonderen Kräfte. Er selbst besitzt zwar keine magischen Fähigkeiten, ist aber ein sehr begabter Wissenschaftler. Er bringt eine gewisse Zuneigung für Cleo mit und hilft den Meerjungfrauen, wann immer er kann. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel kommt er mit Cleo zusammen, was jedoch zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel wieder vorbei ist. Nachdem Cleo sich von ihm getrennt hat, hat er Charlotte als Freundin, am Ende der zweiten Staffel kommt er wieder mit Cleo zusammen. In der Mitte der dritten Staffel zieht Lewis nach Amerika, um ein Stipendium als Meeresbiologe wahrzunehmen, kommt jedoch in der letzten Folge wieder zurück. Lewis angelt gern. 'Will Benjamin' Will kommt in der 3. Staffel dazu. Er ist ein Apnoetaucher, ein Sporttaucher, der ohne technische Hilfsmittel taucht. Dazu wird er von seiner Schwester Sophie trainiert. Will wohnt auf Wunsch seiner Eltern in einem umgebauten Bootshaus. Will freundet sich mit Bella an. Nachdem er ihr Geheimnis erfährt und Lewis auswandert, ist er für das Trio die erste Ansprechperson, um magische Probleme zu diskutieren. 'Charlotte Watsford' Charlotte ist Enkelin von Gracie. Sie kommt zu Beginn der zweiten Staffel neu in die Schule und verliebt sich dabei auf den ersten Blick in Lewis. Sie spinnt Intrigen gegen Cleo und kommt schließlich mit ihm zusammen. Im Laufe der Staffel kommt sie dem Geheimnis von Rikki, Cleo und Emma immer näher. Gegen Ende der zweiten Staffel findet sie heraus, dass Gracie und bald darauf auch dass Rikki, Emma und Cleo Meerjungfrauen sind. Nachdem sie in Folge 47 absichtlich bei Vollmond im Mondsee badet, wird sie ebenfalls eine Meerjungfrau, aber mit mehreren starken Kräften. Zunächst will sie die Freundschaft der drei anderen, beginnt dann aber, sich für eine „Supermeerjungfrau“ und die einzig wahre Meerjungfrau zu halten. Bei dem entscheidenden Kampf gegen die vereinten Kräfte von Cleo, Emma und Rikki verliert sie aber stattdessen ihre eigenen Kräfte, indem sie bei dem ''50-Jahre-Vollmond in den Mondsee fällt. Sie kann sehr gut zeichnen. Fähigkeiten von Charlotte Sie besitzt alle Fähigkeiten der anderen Meerjungfrauen später auch die erweiterten Kräfte, die das Trio in einer besonderen Vollmondnacht in der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel hinzu bekam. 'Zane Bennett' Er ist der Sohn eines Geschäftsmannes, dessen Charakter sich im Verlauf der Serie entwickelt (unter dem Einfluss von Rikki) und der sich vom Einfluss seines Vaters befreit. Am Anfang der Serie ist er gemein zu dem Trio, doch später keimt eine Zuneigung für Rikki auf, die er verschiedentlich hinter seine selbstherrliche Fassade schauen lässt. Zane und Rikki kommen zusammen. Als Zane von Emma vor dem Ertrinken gerettet werden muss, wird er wie besessen von dem Gedanken, dass Meerjungfrauen existieren könnten. Er überredet Dr. Denman nach Meerjungfrauen zu suchen. Als sie das Geheimnis entdeckt, will Zane Rikki und die andern davor bewahren, als Sensation an die Wissenschaft verkauft zu werden. Obwohl ihm das gelingt, trennen sich die beiden am Ende der ersten Staffel wieder. Zane wechselt die Schule. In der dritten Folge der zweiten Staffel (Alte Liebe rostet nicht) taucht Zane wieder auf. Sein Vater wollte auf Mako Island ein Besucherparadies bauen, was verhindert werden konnte. Er zeigt Rikki, dass er sie noch immer liebt und die beiden kommen wieder zusammen. Dabei erfährt er dann auch durch Zufall, dass Cleo, Emma und Rikki trotz ihrer Kräfteaufgabe (am Ende der ersten Staffel) immer noch Meerjungfrauen sind. Er besitzt ein rotes Festrumpfschlauchboot, ist ein hervorragender Schwimmer und Taucher, fährt Motocross und offenbart im Laufe der Serie große handwerkliche Fähigkeiten, die ihm sogar die Sympathie von Rikkis Vater einbringen. Für EDV- und Ingenieurleistungen muss er jedoch immer wieder auf die Hilfe von Lewis zurückgreifen, teilweise auch entgeltlich. In der Folge Der Filmpreis''versucht er, um Mako Island zu surfen und wird dabei von Haien angegriffen. Rikki schafft es, ihn zu retten, indem sie das Wasser erhitzt und so die Haie vertreibt. In der dritten Staffel leitet er zunächst zusammen mit Rikki das ''Rikki’s-Caffee. Nachdem Sophie beginnt, Zane zu beeinflussen trennt sich Rikki erneut von ihm, wobei Zane nach wie vor zu Rikki steht. Zane bevorzugt schwarze und dunkelrote Kleidung. 'Miriam Kent' Miriam ist das „Mädchen“ für Zane. Sie ist ebenso verzogen wie arrogant. In einer Folge versucht sie, Emmas Kette zu stehlen, wird jedoch von Rikki beobachtet, welche ihr die Kette wieder abnimmt. In einer anderen Folge verlangt sie, hinterhältig wie sie ist, einen Kuss von Zane für eine Kette, die er später Rikki schenken will. Sie versteht nicht, wieso Zane nur Rikki liebt und hasst Rikki dafür. 'Nate' Nate ist ein Kumpel von Zane und hält sich für megatoll, wie man in der Folge „Nate unwiderstehlich“ sehen kann. Er taucht aber sonst nicht so oft in der Serie auf. Es zeigt sich, dass er ein Interesse an Cleo hegt und versucht sogar in einer Folge Lewis auszuspielen. Ab Staffel 3 spielt er oft mit seiner Band im ,,Rikki’s". 'Dr. Linda Denman' Sie ist eine junge, hübsche, ehrgeizige Meeresbiologin, die eine von Lewis versehentlich liegengelassene Probe von Cleos Fußnägeln untersucht und eine abnorme Verhaltensweise bei Kontakt mit Wasser feststellt. Sie bittet Lewis, ihr mehr von seiner Probe zu geben. Doch Lewis hält dem Trio die Treue und tut alles, um weiterhin ihr Geheimnis zu wahren. In einer Folge findet sie auf Mako Island am Mondsee eine von Cleos Fischschuppen und kommt schließlich sogar hinter das Geheimnis der Nixen. Da aber gerade eine Mondfinsternis ist, können sie ihre Kräfte durch ein Bad im Mondsee für zwölf Stunden aufgeben und Dr. Denman denken lassen, sie wären nun für alle Zeiten wieder ganz normale Mädchen (weil sie dies zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst glauben). 'Ash Dove' Er kommt erst in der zweiten Staffel dazu. Zuerst kennen ihn Emma und ihr kleiner Bruder nur durch den Reitunterricht. Emma findet Ash in der ersten Zeit sehr angeberisch und nervend, weil er ihr immer alles erklären will. Nach einiger Zeit wird Wilfred, der Chef des Juice-Net-Café, durch ihn ersetzt, und nachdem sie merkt, dass Ash ganz okay ist, freundet sie sich mit ihm an. Nach einer Weile kommen die beiden sogar zusammen. Außerdem erzählt Emma Ash am Ende der zweiten Staffel, dass sie eine Meerjungfrau ist, für Ash ändert das jedoch nichts. 'Sophie Benjamin' Sophie ist Wills ältere Schwester, die großen Einfluss auf ihn hat, der nicht zwingend positiv ist. Weiters ist sie in Zane verliebt, und es gelingt ihr sogar, dessen Beziehung mit Rikki zu zerstören, indem sich die beiden von Rikki beobachtet küssen. Außerdem will sie verhindern das Will und Bella zusammen kommen. Und Sophie arbeitet im Rikki’s. Sophie, Zane und Ryan fahren nach Mako Island und zerstören den Ort der Meerjungfrauen. Louise, Gracie, Julia und Max Hamilton Miss Louise Chatham: Sie erscheint ab und zu bei Cleo und gibt ihr rätselhafte Hinweise und Ratschläge. Sie kennt das Geheimnis der Mädchen und weiß mehr als Cleo, Emma und Rikki. Sie war mit ihren zwei Freundinnen früher auch in der gleichen Situation wie Cleo und die anderen jetzt. Durch ihre vagen Äußerungen kann man bis jetzt schließen, dass bei ihnen etwas passiert ist. Doch Cleo kann kein vernünftiges Gespräch führen, da die Dame immer plötzlich erscheint und dann wieder verschwindet. Mittlerweile sind sie alle doch sehr eng befreundet und sie helfen sich gegenseitig bei Problemen. Sie ist die einzige, die als alte Dame bei Cleo, Rikki und Emma auftaucht. Ihr Charakter ist wie der von Emma: einfühlsam, entschlossen und zielstrebig. Emma trägt ihren Anhänger. Miss Chatham hat ihn ihr geschenkt, weil sie meinte, dass alle drei Anhänger zusammen sein sollten. Gracie: Sie gab ihre Kräfte und ihr Dasein als Meerjungfrau bei dem Vollmond, bei dem alle Planeten auf der gleichen Bahn mit dem Mond stehen, auf. Sie war mit Max zusammen. Außerdem ist sie die Großmutter von Charlotte und vom Charakter her ähnelt Gracie sehr Cleo, weil beide sympathisch, naiv und etwas unsicher sind. Cleo trägt auch ihren Anhänger. Emma hat diesen am Grund vom Mondsee gefunden. Julia: Sie hat ihrem Freund Carl alles erzählt, der dann von ihr Fotos als Meerjungfrau gemacht hat. Darum zerbrach die Freundschaft von Louise, Julia und Gracie. Hinterher vertrugen sie sich aber doch wieder. In einer der letzten Folgen der ersten Staffel erfährt man, dass sie gestorben ist. Julia hat mit Rikki viel gemeinsam, zum Beispiel ist sie auch sehr zickig, loyal, aber auch klug. Rikki trägt ihren Anhänger, nachdem Zane ihn Miriam „abgekauft“ hat (Miriam hat ihn in dem Laden gekauft, in dem Rikki ihn gesehen hat, nur um Rikki zu ärgern). Max Hamilton: Er hat vor 50 Jahren auch versucht das Geheimnis von Mako Island zu lüften. Er hat Gracie, Julia und Louise, so wie Lewis geholfen. Die Anhänger, die jetzt Rikki, Emma und Cleo haben, wurden von ihm gemacht. Gracie war die unerfüllte Liebe seines Lebens. Nachdem er hinter das Geheimnis von Rikki, Emma und Cleo kommt hilft er Lewis. Besetzung und Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation entsteht nach einem Dialogbuch und unter der Dialogregie von Henning Stegelmann durch die Synchronfirma Studio Hamburg Synchron GmbH''in Hamburg.[1] Hauptbesetzung Nebenbesetzung Die Anhänger Die drei Anhänger wurden von Max Hamilton für die ursprünglichen Meerjungfrauen (Miss Louise Chatham, Gracie und Julia) gemacht. Der erste Anhänger wurde von Emma am Grunde des Mondsees auf Mako Island gefunden. Sie gab ihn später Cleo, weil Miriam versucht hatte, den Anhänger zu klauen. Den zweiten wollte Rikki kaufen, aber Miriam kam ihr zuvor, am Ende hat sie ihn dann doch bekommen und der dritte wurde von Miss Chatham an Emma vergeben, weil Miss Chatham will, dass alle drei Anhänger zusammen sind. Max erzählt, dass alle Anhänger unterschiedlich sind. Der von Emma hat einen weißen Stein, der von Rikki einen roten und den von Cleo einen blauen. In der 3. Staffel tragen alle drei blaue Kristallsteine aus dem Mondsee, die sie auch benutzen können, um den Wassertentakel hervorzuholen, indem sie sie in Einkerbungen in der Wand des Mondsees stecken. Meerjungfrauen in der Serie '''Verwandlung in Meerjungfrauen' Wenn die Mädchen Wasser berühren, verwandeln sie sich binnen zehn Sekunden in Meerjungfrauen. Es verschwinden ihre Beine und stattdessen erscheint ein bronzefarbener Fischschwanz. Mit diesem können sie sich außergewöhnlich schnell im Wasser fortbewegen. Außerdem verschwindet ihre Kleidung, sie tragen ein ebenfalls bronzefarbenes Bikinioberteil, und ihr Haar ist offen, egal welche Frisur sie vorher haben. Außerdem sind sie sofort ganz nass, nachdem sie sich verwandelt haben, egal wie wenig Wasser sie berührt haben. Nach der Rückverwandlung erscheinen Kleidung und Frisur wieder in derselben Form wie vor der letzten Verwandlung. Unter Wasser können sie nicht sprechen und nicht atmen, aber die Meerjungfrauen verständigen sich mit Zeichensprache. Sie können über 15 Minuten lang unter Wasser bleiben. 'Magische Fähigkeiten der Meerjungfrauen' Rikki, Emma und Cleo besitzen jede eine einzigartige magische Fähigkeit, die sie bisher jedoch nur defensiv (Ausnahme: bei Vollmond) oder um anderen Menschen zu helfen einsetzten (siehe weiter oben unter Hauptfiguren). Charlotte hingegen hat alle drei Fähigkeiten des Trios. Sie missbraucht ihre Kräfte, um persönliche Rache zu üben und dem Trio zu schaden. Auch Bella hat eine Fähigkeit, bekam diese jedoch in einer irischen Höhle. 'Der Mond' Durch den Vollmond sind Rikki, Emma und Cleo, als sie im Mondsee auf Mako Island waren, zu Meerjungfrauen geworden. 'Auswirkung des Vollmondes auf die Meerjungfrauen' Wenn die Meerjungfrauen in den ersten zwei Staffeln den Vollmond anschauen oder eine Spiegelung des Vollmondes sehen, können sie sich selbst oder ihre Kräfte nicht mehr kontrollieren und es geschehen seltsame Dinge mit ihnen, z. B. kann Cleo plötzlich wunderschön singen, Emma will unbedingt, dass Ash sie als Meerjungfrau sieht und Rikki zündelt auf Mako Island. Danach können sie sich allerdings an nichts mehr erinnern. Am Anfang der zweiten Staffel schwimmen Rikki, Emma und Cleo unter dem Einfluss des Vollmondes nach Mako Island und erhalten so verstärkte Kräfte. Sogar unter Vollmondeinfluss können die drei Meerjungfrauen verhindern, dass Charlotte den Mondsee berührt, als sie ihn bei Vollmond entdeckt. 'Auswirkung des Vollmondes auf den Mondsee' Wenn der Vollmond durch den Krater des Mondsees scheint, beginnt das Wasser im Mondsee zu blubbern. Jeder, der dann dort hinein kommt, wird nach wenigen Stunden zu einer Meerjungfrau. 'Mondfinsternis' Durch Lewis und Miss Chatham erfahren die drei Mädchen, dass sie ihre Kräfte wieder verlieren, wenn sie während einer Mondfinsternis im Mondsee baden. Miss Chatham verheimlicht den drei Meerjungfrauen jedoch zunächst, dass dies bloß für zwölf Stunden anhält. 'Der besondere Mond' Alle 50 Jahre sind alle relevanten Planeten in eine Linie auf den Vollmond ausgerichtet. Dann ist der Mond besonders stark und dadurch können die Meerjungfrauen ihre Kräfte und ihr Meerjungfrauendasein für immer verlieren. So hat auch Gracie, eine Freundin von Miss Chatham, vor 50 Jahren ihr Meerjungfrauendasein verloren. Am Ende der 2. Staffel verliert auch Charlotte ihre Kräfte und den Fischschwanz so. 'Der Tentakel' In der dritten Staffel verändert sich der Mondsee; sowohl optisch als auch magisch. Er besitzt nun keine der bisherigen Kräfte der ersten beiden Staffeln mehr. Wenn nun der Vollmond aufgeht erscheint stattdessen eine Wand aus Wasser, die wiederum Wasser in den Kratersee hineinschießt. Anschließend entsteht in dem Kratersee der Tentakel; eine Art durchsichtiger Tintenfisch aus Wasser, der sich sehr schnell durch das Meer bewegt. Gleichzeitig kann er aber auch zum Beispiel in Wasserspendern auftauchen, obwohl diese nicht mit dem offenen Meer verbunden sind. Dieser Tentakel versucht Cleo, Rikki oder Bella einzufangen indem er sie mit seinen Armen festhält und zum Mondsee zu bringen. Was er dort will wird zunächst nicht klar. So versucht er zunächst Rikki unter Wasser zu ziehen und dort festzuhalten oder Bella in Wasser zu verwandeln. Nachdem alle drei die Mondkristalle als Anhänger tragen, versucht der Tentakel ihnen einen Film zu zeigen, der sie vor einem Kometen warnt. Es wird angedeutet, dass der Mondsee zur Vertreibung dieses Kometen spezielle Mechanismen besitzt, jedoch können Cleo, Rikki und Bella diese nicht verwenden, da der Mondsee zuvor von Ryan zerstört wird. Produktion und Ausstrahlung Die Serie wurde als deutsch-australische Produktion produziert, für deren Realisierung stand ein Budget von mehr als 14 Millionen Euro zur Verfügung stand. Die Erstausstrahlung der Originalfassung erfolgte Mitte 2006 auf Networt Ten, während die deutschsprachige Fassung erstmals ein Jahr später im KiKa lief. 2008 führte die Serie mit einem Marktanteil von 42 % (ca. 10 – 15 Mio.), der Einschaltquoten in der Zielgruppe 8 – 12 Jahre, die australischen TV Charts an. Inzwischen läuft die Serie in mehr als 20 Ländern, darunter Australien, Schweiz, Deutschland, Österreich, Belgien, Bulgarien, Skandinavien, Frankreich, Griechenland, Island, Israel, Italien, Südkorea, Mexiko, den Niederlanden, Slowenien, Spanien, Rumänien, Polen und England. Ableger Mako – Einfach Meerjungfrau Im Juli 2011 wurde die Produktion eines Ablegers angekündigt.[3] Die neue Serie, die im Original den Titel Mako Mermaids trägt, folgt den Abenteuer des fünfzehnjährigen Zac und den Meerjungfrauen Sirena, Nixie und Lyla.[4] Die Dreharbeiten dazu begannen Anfang Mai 2012.[5] Das ZDF strahlte die erste Staffel unter dem Titel Mako – Einfach Meerjungfrau ab dem 28. September 2013 aus, während der KiKA die Ausstrahlung zwei Tage später begann.[6] Das Staffelfinale der ersten Staffel wurde am 28. Oktober 2013 auf KiKA ausgestrahlt. Weitere Medien Bücher Die Bücher sind im Panini Verlag erschienen. DVD In Deutschland sind alle Folgen einer Staffel in einem Paket zu je vier DVDs zusammengefasst. Magazin zur Serie Am 28. Mai 2008 erschien das erste offizielle Magazin zur Serie. Das zweite Magazin erschien am 5. November 2008. Seit dem 18. Juni gibt es ein drittes Magazin, das im Gegensatz zu den anderen zweien ein Fotostoryheft ist. Merchandising In einem von der ZDF Medienprojekte-Entwicklungsgesellschaft mbH & Co. KG und Mundo GmbH gemeinschaftlich betriebenen H2O-Onlineshop werden zahlreicheMerchandisingprodukte für die Zielgruppe der Sendung vertrieben. Hintergrundinformationen *Der Regisseur der ersten 13 Folgen, Jeffrey Walker, war gerade einmal 23 Jahre alt. *Der Originaluntertitel der Serie lautet: „Just add water“ = „Einfach Wasser hinzufügen“. *Lara Cox (Dr. Denman) und Brittany Byrnes (Charlotte Watsford) spielten bereits in dem australischen TV-Film „Mermaids“ mit. *Die Unterwasseraufnahmen werden im australischen Sea World gedreht. Der Ort dient auch als Kulisse für Cleos Job im Freizeitpark. *Der offizielle Soundtrack zur Serie heißt „H2O: Just Add Water Soundtrack“ und wurde in der ersten Staffel von Ellie Henderson und in der zweiten von Kate Alexa gesungen. Ab der 3. Staffel wird der Soundtrack von Indiana Evans alias Isabel „Bella“ Hartley gesungen.